Let Go
by possumgurl
Summary: Juliet tries to grab the last chance. BenJuliet Spoilers for 3x04


A/N: Posted on livejournal.

Footsteps echoed in the dim corridor as Juliet rounded the corner and made her way towards the large metal door set into the wall halfway down the hallway. She balanced the food tray on her right hip as she gripped the wheel sealing the door and eased it to the left. The door pushed open when she leaned against it, revealing Jack Shephard with his head in his hands sitting against the wall in the far corner. She kicked the door closed with her foot and entered the room, placing Jack's food tray on the table as she moved into his corner.

Juliet noticed the sheen of sweat spanning what little of Jack's forehead she could see. The man was clammy and pallid; his breath came in quiet rasps. He lifted his head to meet her eyes. The whites of his own eyes were bloodshot.

Juliet gave a sad smile and leaned down over him, placing her hand on his shaking shoulder.

"You should eat."

Jack gave a disbelieving grimace as he tore his eyes away.

"You should let me and my friends go."

Juliet sighed and stood up straight, crossing her arms across her breasts as she folded into herself.

"I can't do that," she whispered, staring at the wall.

Jack slammed his fist into the metal grating lining the wall, giving a hiss of pain as his hand coiled back to his chest where he cradled it with his unhurt one.

"Jack," Juliet's voice was pleading, "you can't do this to yourself."

She reached out again, intending to comfort him, but he slapped her hand away as he leapt to his feet.

"Don't tell me what I can't do! Don't you fucking tell me what I can't do! Just let me and my friends leave or get the _fuck _out." He threw his hands up in the air in frustration, letting them fall back to his sides. His chest heaved with each breath he took.

Juliet bit her lip and nodded, stepping away from Jack. She felt the tears trying to push themselves out, itching to be free.

Jack slid down the wall into a shaking heap. Juliet reached down to touch his shoulder, but he shrugged her off with a rough shake.

"I'm going to leave now Jack," Juliet tried to keep the tears from her voice. "You should eat."

Jack ignored her, and she turned on her heel to walk away. Juliet spun back just as she reached the door to speak again.

"It really is important that you make every effort to keep yourself healthy Jack."

She leaned back on the large metal door to push it open once again, then turned to slip out, leaving a distraught Jack in her wake.

The door latched behind her once again, and she tensed as a hand slipped over her lips, and an arm snaked around her waist, pulling her into a warm, soft body. Hot breath fluttered over her neck, making her skin tingle. She shivered and gripped the arm that held her, digging her nails into the skin. She cried out, but the man's hand muffled the noise, making her efforts futile. Her heart leapt as a voice hissed in her ear.

"What is it about Doctor Shephard that you find so…_appealing _Juliet?"

She recognized the voice immediately. A rippling shiver rushed through her.

Ben.

He slowly ran his fingers away from her lips to curl lightly around her neck. The gesture was not threatening; Juliet didn't even need to see his face to know. It was possessive.

She let her eyes slip closed and drew in a deep breath before letting it out in a rush.

"What are you doing Ben?" She tried to keep her voice even, but it shook all the same.

He tucked her hair behind her left ear and returned his hand to her neck. She felt his lips hovering just above the shell of her ear. Her right hand tightened on the arm wrapped around her waist. She took another deep breath. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet, calm, and disconcertingly confident.

"Doctor Shephard. You seem to be very…_attached_ to our new hero."

Juliet's eyes tightened.

"Ben…this has nothing to do with -"

Ben made a disbelieving noise in the back of his throat and gave her a small shake as if trying to empty her of her lies. The hand previously on her neck moved up to mold over her forehead, bending her head back just slightly.

Juliet whimpered, her next words tumbling out in a rushed whisper.

"We need to keep him alive. He just…" she whimpered, "he can _save_ you Ben."

Ben drew in a sharp breath and released her, whipping her around with a swift swipe of his arm until she faced him with her back to the metal door.

"I don't need his help." Ben's voice was cold, his eyes hard and calculating. "I don't need your help either."

Juliet let her heart drop to her feet before stepping forward to grip the lapel of Ben's striped shirt.

"You just don't want to admit that you're dying and that Jack is your only chance." Juliet didn't notice that she had let her guard down; tears flowed down her cheeks unchecked. "He is your only _goddamn_ chance Ben. You may be willing to let that chance go, but I am not." She cupped her hands to his cheeks and shook his head, trying to make him understand. "I am not ready to let you go."

The corners of Ben's lips twitched slightly and his eyelids flickered. He gave a quick, trenchant laugh before stepping forward to trap Juliet against the door.

His lips were cold and harsh, but Juliet took them gladly all the same, giving him free reign and total authority. He bit down on her lower lip, drawing blood, and Juliet clutched at his shoulders, pulling him closer as if trying to fuse with him. His tongue slipped over her damaged lip before delving into her warm, pliant mouth. She shivered and felt her knees tremble. His tongue swept her mouth, tangling with hers in a rushed, burning frenzy. She whimpered as he pushed her away with just as much warning as he'd given before imprisoning her against the door.

He stared at her with his wide, secret eyes, panting quietly, and she stared back, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth. She tasted the tang of her own blood and ran her tongue over the bite, pulling it in until it swirled on her tongue.

Ben's lips curled into what someone could have mistaken for a smile. Juliet was used to this; she could tell when his expressions weren't reflected in his eyes.

Ben gave a mock sigh and a chuckle.

"Juliet…can't you see?" He looked as though he was having a great deal of fun explaining something dreadful to a frightened child. "…I'm already gone."


End file.
